Findorr Calius
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Arrancar |birthday = June 27''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 91 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 67 kg (147 lbs.) |affiliation = |previous affiliation= Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army |occupation = |previous occupation = Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Arrancar #24 |team = |previous team = Números |partner = |previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Ggio Vega, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc |base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección = Pinza Aguda |manga debut = Volume 37, Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 203 |video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice = Takashi Kondō |english voice = Travis Willingham |spanish voice = }} is the 24th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Findorr is a slim male Arrancar. The remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face with yellow eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His Hollow hole is not visible. Findorr's Arrancar outfit vaguely resembles a Spanish soldier. He has customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife-like protrusion on both of his sleeves which extend along the top of his hands. He wears his hakama with the legs tucked into his boots. He has long, flowing blond hair and leopard-like, light purple markings around his gray eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 219 Personality While initially coming off as the most composed member of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr later casts this facade away.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 13''Bleach'' manga, Chapter 322, pages 10-13 While acting cool and collected at first, he clearly enjoys battle, and when riled, he can act a bit maniacal.Bleach manga, Chapter 324, pages 3-5 He is rather arrogant and fairly confident in his abilities: when he encounters Shūhei Hisagi, he states he will fight at exactly the same power level as a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 11 He is rather talkative, and was once called a "chatterbox" by Hisagi as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 14 Findorr is deductive and analytical, guessing the average power levels of seated Shinigami officers and replicating them while fighting. His analytical demeanor is demonstrated by his habit of saying very often. This stems from his belief of life being nothing but a sequence of difficult problems, and one's ability to make correct choices deciding their fate.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 11 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 7 When faced with certain defeat in the battle of the fake Karakura Town, he tried to withdraw, proving his sense of self-preservation exceeds his respect for Baraggan's commands.Bleach manga, Chapter 325, page 18 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc s.]] Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Findorr arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, deciding to take control, orders Findorr to summon four gigantic Hollows to destroy the four pillars which are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. The Hollows are killed, by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ikkaku Madarame, who are protecting the pillars.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 14-19 In response, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Findorr, to each pillar, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-7 Findorr is sent to fight against Hisagi. Upon arriving, Findorr asks what seat Hisagi is. When Hisagi, introducing himself, reveals he is the 9th Division Lieutenant, Findorr states he will fight at the level of a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 11-12 Later, as they fight, Hisagi states that Findorr is only fighting on a par with a 5th Seat. Pleased that Hisagi noticed, Findorr states that he passed a test to see if he could correctly guess his strength. When he states Hisagi would not have been able to tell if he was fighting at lieutenant level if he had not done this, Hisagi asks him to clarify what he means by this. Stating he is currently at the level of a 5th Seat, Findorr breaks off sections of his mask, increasing in power each time. After breaking off a majority of his mask, he states he has reached lieutenant level.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 9-15 Later, as they clash, Findorr, noting Hisagi seems tired, asks him why he is exhausted if this is a battle between equals. When Hisagi asks if Findorr is saying he is not at the level of lieutenant, Findorr tells him he is correct, for unless he has miscalculated the strength of the Gotei 13, this is exactly what he means. When Hisagi tells him to not call him "lieutenant", Findorr, apologizing, introduces himself and, stating it is time to put an end to this battle, releases his Zanpakutō. When Hisagi asks if this is a Resurrección, Findorr, confirming this, states he is surprised Hisagi knows if it. When Hisagi tells him to not think he is the only one with information on his enemies, Findorr states he never did. After Hisagi dodges an attack, Findorr compliments him on being able to follow his speed. When Hisagi tells him to stop saying "Exacta" so much, Findorr explains his philosophy of life being a series of difficult choices and people wanting as many correct answers as possible. After being pinned down by Hisagi, Findorr fires a stream of water at him. When Hisagi asks if it was a high-pressure stream of water, Findorr, saying he is correct, states he should never take his eyes off of his opponent and encloses him in a sphere of water, prompting Hisagi to release his own Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-19 After Findorr notes this is his Zanpakutō, Hisagi, explaining why he does not like to use it, attacks Findorr. After catching one of Hisagi's blades in his claw, Findorr, stating he cannot get away, is hit from behind by the other blade. When Hisagi asks him if he is scared, Findorr, denying this, attacks him. When Hisagi states he is scared, Findorr, asking if he is scared of his own power, breaks off even more of his mask. As he states his power is now equal to that of a captain, Hisagi pulls on his Zanpakutō's chain, slicing off most of Findorr's right claw. As Hisagi, stating Findorr is not afraid of his own power, explains his personal philosophy, Findorr, trying to run away, is cut down by Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-17 Powers & Abilities : Findorr's Hollow mask appears to act as some kind of inhibitor of his powers, and by breaking off fragments of it with the knife on his wrist, it can increase his power exponentially. When whole, his power level is equal to a 5th Seat Shinigami's,Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 10 and when only a section over his right eye remains, he is as strong as a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 14-15 When 90% of the mask is gone, leaving a small section under his right eye, he is supposedly as strong as a captain while in his Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 14 At his lieutenant level, he overwhelmed Shūhei Hisagi while he refrained from releasing his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-6 Cero: By pointing his sword at the opponent and concentrating his Reiatsu at the tip of his sword, he can fire an indigo Cero.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Expert Swordsman: Highly proficient in swordsmanship, Findorr is exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword. He is highly technical while engaged in combat, remaining unfazed even while in combat with another expert swordsman. He not only held his own against Hisagi in swordsmanship, but overwhelmed the lieutenant with sheer ferocity and strength. : Findorr can summon Hollows by whistling, which he did when ordered to destroy the four pillars which kept the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 14-15 from his Zanpakutō.]] Bala: This technique hardens the user's Reiatsu and fires it like a bullet. Findorr can fire a barrage of indigo Bala blasts by swinging his Zanpakutō around. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Findorr is deceptively strong. While at his lieutenant level, he caught Hisagi's attack with a single hand and hurled him a tremendous distance away. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Findorr possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to catch Hisagi's Zanpakutō without sustaining injury. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr possesses a lieutenant-level amount of Reiryoku, allowing him to fight on par with Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapters 324 & 325 His Reiatsu is indigo. Zanpakutō : Its sealed form resembles a standard katana with a pink handle and a guard which resembles a Spanish épée or rapier. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Findorr says the release command, creating a huge eruption of Reiatsu in the form of purple flames. In this form, he has large crab-like claws, which cover both of his hands. The right claw is very large, similar to a fiddler crab's. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, it there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder which stretches like rubber, allowing him to lift the claw.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 7-8 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Findorr's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Sonído': As an Arrancar, Findorr can use Sonído, and is highly proficient at using it. At lieutenant level, his skill with Sonído allowed him to catch Hisagi off guard during most of their fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 10 :*'Enhanced Strength': Findorr's strength is further increased in this form, allowing him to cut through a building with ease. :*'Enhanced Hierro': Findorr's Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to block Hisagi's unreleased Zanpakutō with his claw without sustaining any damage. Findorr was able to block Hisagi's released Shikai too with his smaller claw.Bleach anime; Episode 219 :*'Enhanced Cero': In his Resurrección, he fires his Cero from the larger claw. It is more potent than before, destroying a large portion of the fake Karakura Town even after Hisagi sliced through it with his Shikai. :* : Findorr can fire a high-pressure water current from between his claws, which is powerful enough to destroy solid material with ease. He can fire enough of them to make a momentary offensive barrier in front of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 17-18 ::*'Crushing Water Sphere': After unleashing a large barrage of his water jets, Findorr can have them form a sphere around a target and gradually shrink until it crushes them. (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media In Soul Carnival 2, Findorr can be unlocked as a support character by finding him and Shūhei Hisagi in the fake Karakura Town, though their battle is not actually shown. Findorr is also playable in his Resurrección in Bleach: Brave Souls. Censorship *In the manga, when Findorr was cut by Kazeshini for the first time, he was cut on his left cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 7 In the anime, Findorr moved away with Sonído, but had his hair cut slightly. Trivia *The battle between Findorr and Shūhei Hisagi was significantly altered in the anime. Findorr fights much longer, utilizes Cero and Bala, and forces Hisagi to release his Zanpakutō. After his right claw is cut off, instead of running away like he does in the manga, Findorr desperately tries to kill Hisagi with a massive Cero, but Hisagi uses his released Zanpakutō to cut through the Cero and kill him at the same time. Quotes *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "Exacta!"Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 6 *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "How rude of me. I must confess, I barely thought that you were worth the trouble of telling my own name." *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "Life is but a series of difficult problems! Whoever finds the greatest number of correct answers earns the right to live on!" *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "No Es Exacta. Sorry, Shinigami. You lose!."Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 16 References Navigation de:Findor Carias es:Findor Carias pl:Findor Carias Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros Category:Deceased Category:Sonído Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen